Computing devices may be connected to peripheral devices or other computing devices via a cable. The cable may include a plug to be received into a receptacle of the computing device or into a receptacle of the peripheral device. Some plugs are required to be inserted in one orientation in order to communicatively couple one device to another device.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.